


First for Everything

by batty4u



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batty4u/pseuds/batty4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this was how their first time sleeping together was going to play out, Mike couldn't help but wonder how the hell they were going to keep things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to my first ever porn fic for this pairing. It took forever and is completely ridiculous and self serving, but I hope you enjoy. Unbeta'd at the moment but I'll hopefully fix that soon, so sorry for any errors you may find.

It had all started with a stupid joke.

Looking back, Mike wasn’t even sure what had caused the joke, but it had been Harvey, smiling at him from behind his desk, with honey in his voice and dark, teasing eyes, that had made him do it in the end. The week had been stressful and long and Mike hadn’t had more than an hour or two of sleep a night and Harvey’s bad mood had fluctuated so much that it gave Mike whiplash. Mike’s body was wound tight and his hands shook and his brain was running on so much Redbull that his thoughts had become nothing more than endless white noise.

“If you’re so damn frustrated, buy yourself a toy or something, and work it out of your system,” he had said. Mike had choked on his coffee and stared like a guppy, which only made Harvey’s shark smile widen. It was really unfair how attractive the man could be when he was being an asshole.

“A toy?” Mike had clarified.

“I trust you aren’t that much of a virgin, Mike, that you don’t know to which toys I’m referring.” Harvey had chosen that as the end of their conversation, leaving Mike flustered and speechless, his mind quiet for the first time that week.

Mike knew to which toys Harvey was referring. He was also perfectly aware of how many Employee Codes of Conduct they had just broken by having the conversation in the first place (7 of them actually). Not that his relationship with Harvey fell anywhere in the remote vicinity of the Employee Codes of Conduct, so really, he shouldn’t have been at all surprised by the conversation.

They just hadn’t broached that particular topic before.

Mike knew the loose details of Harvey’s ever so exciting sex life. Harvey liked to share them, bragging about the gorgeous woman of the night, about how he’d eaten breakfast off her stomach (bullshit, Mike called such bullshit because that was sticky and gross and women were much more practical than that), and how in short, his sex life was so much better than Mike’s.

Mike’s sex life wasn’t discussed, unless Harvey needed to re-establish his superiority, or put Mike back in his place, whatever that was. So Mike never had any say in what his sex life actually entailed. Harvey was under the impression that Tess had been Mike’s most recent and most constant sexual partner. And Mike was quite happy to let him keep thinking that. Because the last thing Mike wanted Harvey to know was that the reason he hadn’t tried picking anyone new up, or made a move with Rachel, or anyone at all, was because he wanted Harvey.

He’d fallen in lust (love?) with his attractive dickhead of a boss.

Yeah, Mike was just lucky like that.

“Did you have a toy in mind, oh wise one?” Mike asked, just to level the playing field.

Harvey, the bastard, raised an eyebrow in disbelief and said nothing.

When Mike got home the next night, after pulling a hellish all nighter and a victorious day in court, he had an entire weekend to act upon Harvey’s attempt at humiliation. He had earned it, if he was honest, and going out to a club or a bar to find a willing partner was just too much effort.

He dumped his keys on the table just inside the door and hung his bike on the wall, all while trying to decide what the best plan of action was.

He settled on a shower, a long, hopefully hot shower to loosen his neck and back and to scrub off the grime and sweat until his skin felt tingly and raw. He was grateful when the hot water, and the pressure, lasted longer than five minutes, instead giving him fifteen to scrub himself clean until his skin was pink and his hair smelled like cinnamon and he felt like he could collapse happily into bed and sleep for a month. He managed to inhale a small bit of dinner, easy mac and a beer, before pulling on a t-shirt and a fresh pair of boxers and climbing into bed. For the first time that week, Mike slept like the dead.

Saturday morning came with dreams of someone touching him, holding him down with steady hands, a sharp smile before lips closed around his cock. He awoke hard and frustrated, alone in his room, the sun already fighting its way through his curtains. According to his phone, the apocalypse had yet to occur and Mike actually had an entire day to himself.

So he went for his toy box.

Ok the toy box had actually been Trevor’s fault.

Mike’s first toy had been a gag present from Trevor, a little bullet vibrator that his friend had bought for him on his eighteenth birthday, because he had yet to sleep with anyone and Trevor thought he was a world class comedian. After that, well, Mike had been curious, and his curiosity led to a shoebox stuffed in his closet that he only turned to when he had a few hours to kill and no one to kill them with. Lately he’d had no time and no one, so the box had gone untouched.

But hey, he had all day to himself and after spending a week with the one person he wanted to sleep with, who wanted nothing more than to use him (i.e. his mind) as a tool, Mike figured he had earned it.

He switched shirts, exchanging the pale gray tee for a long sleeve red shirt he kept hanging in his closet. It was technically Harvey’s shirt, a replica Red Shirt Starfleet uniform, the cotton soft against Mike’s skin. Donna had bought it for Harvey before Mike’s time with them, as a joke, and when Mike had crashed at Harvey’s place during an all nighter, Harvey had given it to him with a comment about “don’t bother returning it”.

Mike hadn’t returned it.

It still smelled faintly of Harvey. Mike had bought a small bottle of the cologne Harvey liked to wear, a light scent of warm spice that tickled Mike’s nose. When the shirt started smelling too much like laundry detergent, he’d give it a quick spray and it was like having his face pressed into Harvey’s chest.

It was weird. Mike knew it was weird. But no one knew and that was all that mattered.

He gave the shirt a quick spray and buried his face in the fabric, breathing deep so the scent filled his lungs. The shirt was a bit too big for him, even though he’d filled out a bit more since he’d started working for Harvey. It was too long at the sleeves, the hem almost reaching the tips of his fingers. It reached down to his thighs, just barely covering his ass. But it was cozy, it felt safe, and it was as close to Harvey as Mike figured he would ever get.

For the toys, Mike went with something simple. He had all weekend to mess around, so starting out simple seemed like the best plan. He grabbed one of the two dildos he had in his box, the bigger one, long and thick, and tossed it onto the bed. He thought about what Harvey would say, if he actually knew Mike had toys and at times preferred them to a woman he picked up on a night out. Harvey would probably avoid Mike, and his gay habits, like the plague. Best keep it personal.

Mike locked the door, grabbed a cup of coffee from the kitchen, flicked on the TV for some background noise, and settled down on his bed.

Like always, he started with his hand on his dick, using a little bit of lube to work himself back to full hardness. He didn’t have to think of anything, or anyone, in particular, but it always seemed to be Harvey his mind wandered to. Harvey bending down for something on his desk. Harvey smiling at him, a small intimate smile shared after hours. Harvey touching him more than he needed to. Harvey holding the back of Mike’s neck while he freaked out in Harvey’s office, whispering nonsense to him to keep him grounded.

Mike sighed and relaxed into the bed, his hand working faster on his cock. When he felt himself straying too close to the edge of orgasm, Mike grabbed for the lube and coated the fingers of his right hand. His left hand wrapped tight around his cock made it easier to work the first finger into his ass, his hips lifting off the mattress a fraction when he reached the second knuckle. After that it was muscle memory, working the next two fingers into himself, stretching his hole with a little more lube than was really needed, making everything slick and wet and messy. It took a bit of effort, but when he found his prostate, fingers pressing against it in desperation, Mike let out a broken moan and tried not to think about what Harvey would look like, nestled between his legs.

He slicked up the dildo, pulled his knees up into his chest, and pressed the round silicone head against his hole. There was no grace to it really, no caress to go with the deep, heavy slide of the dildo forcing it’s way inside him, stretching him where his fingers couldn’t, filling him entirely.

“Fuck,” Mike breathed, pressing the dildo as deep as it would go and holding it there, letting his body ache around the sensation. Fucking someone was always nice, but nothing felt as good or as satisfying as being fucked, especially if it made his mind go quiet for longer than a few minutes. With that as his end goal, Mike closed his eyes and set to work, his left hand slowly working his cock while his right twisted the dildo in and out of his ass in a steady, deliberate rhythm.

He was inches from orgasm when there was a determined knock at his door.

“Mike? You up?”

It was Harvey.

God damn the man and his disregard for privacy. God damn the man and his inability to call before turning up at Mike’s apartment.

And goddamn him for choosing to show up, on Mike’s doorstep, unannounced, on his first day off in weeks, with the most horrendous timing Mike had ever seen.

Another knock. “Mike? Come on it’s important.”

Panic overtook him and Mike scrambled to pull out the dildo and pull himself together. “Hang on a second!” He called when Harvey knocked again. He stifled a whine when he pulled out the dildo and dropped it onto the bed, trying to cover it with his sheets. Next came boxers, which he had left somewhere near the bathroom. He was going to kill Harvey at this rate, kill him and mail his body to Dana Scott or something.

“What?” Mike demanded, throwing open the door and praying he looked like he’d just rolled out of bed and not like he’d been fucking.

Harvey stared at him. He was dressed casually, in a worn purple button down and jeans, his hair lacking it’s usual bottle of product. His eyes scanned Mike’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks, blown pupils, messy hair and spit slick lips.

“You’re with someone?” Harvey asked, looking almost heartbroken. It made Mike stare back at him, open mouthed. Harvey Specter never looked heartbroken.

“No, you w-woke me up,” Mike managed, rubbing at his eyes for effect.

“Oh,” a hint of relief appeared on Harvey’s face. “Okay sorry, look can I come-”

“No.”

“Mike please. We need to talk.”

“Can’t we talk when it isn’t ten am on a Saturday?”

Harvey gave him his patented I don’t have time for your shit look. “This is important Mike. And I want it resolved before work on Monday.”

“F-fine,” Mike spat, stepping away from the door to let Harvey in.

Harvey slid past him, eyeing the apartment like he always did, but this time didn’t bother with a nasty comment. He stood awkwardly in Mike’s living room, hands shoved in his pockets, looking more lost than Mike had ever seen him.

“What’s wrong Harvey?” Mike asked, leaning against the front door.

“I came to a realization last night,” Harvey said.

“A sober realization, I hope,” Mike replied, tugging down his shirt to hide what was left of his erection.

“Well no. But everything seems like a good idea after your third scotch.”

“No Harvey I am not helping you kidnap the president,” Mike deadpanned and Harvey laughed.

“Are you sure you aren’t hiding someone in your bathroom?” He asked, derailing their conversation.

“Why do you say that?”

There it was, that awful smirk. “You look like you’ve been with someone.”

“I told you I just woke up.” Mike grumbled. “Not everyone looks like a Chippendales dancer first thing in the morning.”

“Is it Rachel?” Harvey asked.

“No, Harvey.”

“Tess?”

“No and it’s none of your-”

“Trevor?” Harvey’s voice took on a dark tone. If Mike didn’t know better he would have said a thick and deeply rooted jealousy had soaked the word.

“No, I didn’t fuck Trevor last night. Or this morning. Or anytime in the past five years.” Mike winced after he’d spoken, too much information to be giving out with a semi in his boxers and Harvey staring at him like a predator.

“You slept with Trevor?” Harvey asked, though he didn’t sound surprised.

“When you’re high everything seems like a grand idea.” Mike shrugged. “Now why are you actually here, Harvey?” He said before Harvey could reply to his previous comment.

Harvey mulled over his words a moment. “You.”

“Me.”

“I’m here because of you.”

“You’re going to have to give me more than that, big guy.”

Harvey’s eyes narrowed. “That’s… That’s my shirt.”

Mike’s cheeks flushed all over again. “Uh yeah… It was clean and I needed something to, ah, sleep in.”

“You kept my shirt.”

“You said you didn’t want it back.”

Harvey’s lips curled into a sly grin. “Yes, I did say that.”

“You aren’t here because of the shirt, are you? It’s comfy and it’s kind of grown on me.” Mike offered a teasing smile of his own, trying to play off his nerves. “Your revelation?”

Harvey let out a heavy sigh and his shoulders lost their confident poise. “Despite every possible reason I could come up with that what I wanted was unattainable, stupid, not worth my time, not worth the pain and effort, and not worth the shitstorm that’s sure to follow when I lose what I want, I couldn’t convince myself that the cons outweighed the pros.” He shrugged. “So here I am probably making the second biggest mistake of my life.”

“Still not sure what you’re talking about, Harvey.”

Mike didn’t have much time to react. Harvey stepped towards him with a roll of his eyes and grabbed the front of his shirt. Mike’s back hit the door with a heavy thud as Harvey shoved him against it and kissed him.

There was a moment where Mike was sure his brain has short circuited.

After that it was all he could do to cling to Harvey and kiss him in return until the older man pulled away.

“Okay on the list of possible discussions we could be having,” Mike gasped out, resting his head against the door. “This wasn’t even on the list.”

“Did I miss judge?” Harvey asked, his voice hoarse and Mike counted it as a small personal victory for being the cause of it.

“No. No you didn’t.”

“You want this?”

“You have no fucking idea.”

Harvey’s face, which for a moment had been blank with fear, brightened as a warm, easy smile slid into place. It reached his eyes, making them a soft brown that Mike could lose himself in. He kissed Mike again, a little less desperate than before, like he was trying to make sure that it did indeed feel right. And it did. It felt perfect to Mike, the way Harvey’s tongue parted his lips and dipped into his mouth, the way his hands came to cup Mike’s jaw with calloused and gentle fingers. It was better than any drug or dream Mike had ever had. And for at least a moment it was real and all his.

“I won’t lie,” he said when Harvey’s lips moved to his throat. “I didn’t know you gave two shits about me.”

Harvey huffed a laugh. “I have been trying to make it seem that way for months.”

“Oh?”

A light kiss made Mike smile. “I’m kind of stupid for you, kid,” Harvey admitted. “You’ve made my sex life very difficult as of late.”

“What the ladies don’t like playing surrogate?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.”

“Harvey.”

“Hm?”

“Is this one of your conquests?” Mike asked, pushing Harvey away far enough so that he could look him in the eye.

“My con-”

“Are you just making out with me because you want another notch in your belt?”

Harvey seemed hurt at the very suggestion. He held Mike’s face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to Mike’s forehead. “No, that’s not what this is.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know.”

“I don’t know what to call it. I just need you.”

“For how long?”

That earned Mike a sad smile. “As long as you’ll let me have you.”

Mike chuckled. “That’s oddly romantic for an asshole like yourself.” When Harvey made a face Mike couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry but it is. I just didn’t take you for the kind of guy who turns up on someone’s doorstep and tries to woo them with declarations of love. It’s funny!”

“I’m full of surprises, Mike,” Harvey said, kissing Mike’s nose before he stepped away. “Can I have some coffee?”

“Yeah, help yourself.” Mike waved to the coffee maker on the counter and tried to adjust his boxers without Harvey noticing.

Of course, Harvey noticed.

“If you were jacking off I’m sorry for interrupting,” he said, grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Okay enough with the intrusions into my sex life,” Mike snapped.

“Oh but it’s so fun.” Harvey gave him a teasing smile around the rim of his cup.  
“You blush like a cartoon, its adorable.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I am.”

“So what was the next part of your plan, Prince Charming?” Mike asked. “Storm in here, declare your undying affections and what, make an honest man of me? Oh my god this means you’re gay, wow I only just realized that.”

“Bisexual,” Harvey corrected.

“But gay for me.”

“As you seem to be for me.” Harvey rubbed his neck. “I didn’t really have a step two. I kind of expected to be thrown out the moment I turned up.”

“Why?”

“It was a line I didn’t think you’d want to cross.”

Mike smiled at him. He was in love with an emotionally stupid man, but hey, it was love. “Harvey, there really aren’t any lines between us any more, if you consider the circumstances.”

Harvey gave a weak laugh. “No I guess there aren’t.” His eyes trailed down Mike’s body and there was no way he missed the semi Mike was still packing. There was a hungry look in his eyes that made Mike’s pulse quicken.

“Want to cross another line?” Mike asked.

“And which line would that be?”

“No sex with coworkers.”

Mike thought Harvey was going to drop the cup. He stared at Mike in shock but slowly a smile worked its way across his face. He set down his mug and stepped closer to Mike. “It’s not even the first date and you’re putting out?”

“I have no shame in admitting I’m kind of a slut.” Mike shrugged, his fingers reaching out to toy with the buttons on Harvey’s shirt. “Besides, almost a year of working together and plenty of awkward fantasies on my part constitute at least three dates.”

“Fantasies?”

“Yeah go ahead and feel smug, you bastard.”

That just made Harvey smile and he nodded to the bedroom. “You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

Harvey nudged Mike towards the bedroom, hands on his thin hips, kissing at his neck. Mike was so wrapped up in the fact that Harvey, yes the real Harvey, was willing and ready to fuck him through the mattress when not even ten minutes ago Mike had been sure he was almost as straight as an arrow, that he forgot about the dildo and lube laying under his covers and the toy box sitting on the floor. He was busy ridding Harvey of his shirt and pants when he was reminded of them.

“What’s that, Mike?” Harvey asked and Mike followed his gaze to the box of toys. The lid was half open and some of the toys were visible. Mike paled and tried to think of something to say, but Harvey made a low sound in his throat and kissed him before he could.

“When I said go out and buy a toy I didn’t think you actually would,” he said against Mike’s lips.

“I didn’t. I-”Mike hissed when Harvey’s teeth scraped his skin. “I had those already.”

“Oh did you now.”

“S-sometimes picking someone up is just too much work.” Mike said by way of explanation, trying to focus on the button on Harvey’s shirt.

“Were you using one when I knocked on your door?” Harvey asked, his voice like honey and fine whiskey. When Mike didn’t reply he hummed in content. “You were weren’t you? I knew you looked fucked out.”

“I d-didn’t-”

“Didn’t you?” Harvey asked, sliding his hands down Mike’s sides until they caught the waistband of his boxers. He pulled them down his things and dug his fingers into Mike’s ass, making him groan. “So if I were to say, do this-” he slid a finger down Mike’s crack until it found his entrance, still slick and stretched. Harvey’s finger caught the rim and Mike almost whined against his neck as Harvey teased his finger into him.

“Okay, y-yes I was using one,” Mike bit out, batting Harvey’s hand away. “I haven’t had sex in a while so sue me.”

The look in Harvey’s eyes made Mike shiver where he stood. “Which did you use?”

“I don’t have to tell you that.”

Harvey grabbed Mike’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “I would appreciate it if you did, Michael.”

And that, the bossy, overbearing, heavy tone of Harvey’s voice, that made it sound like he owned Mike and could do whatever he wanted with him, made Mike go weak at the knees. It was similar to the voice he used at the office, when bossing Mike around and barking orders, but it was laced with arousal and want and it tickled Mike’s skin and made him want to drop to his knees and do whatever Harvey asked of him.

God he was so pathetically easy when it came to making Harvey happy.

“You’re a dick,” He bit out as a last act of defiance.

“What did you use?” Harvey simply asked again.

“Th-there’s a dildo on the bed.” Mike fought the instinctive urge to tack on a ‘Sir’ to his reply. No need to add to Harvey’s already inflated ego.

“Get it for me,” Harvey ordered and Mike did exactly as he was told, slipping off his boxers as he did.

The whole scene was kind of ridiculous, Harvey still mostly dressed, Mike in an oversized star trek shirt, holding a dildo in one hand and lube in the other, looking at his boss like he wasn’t going to have to face him again on Monday.

Harvey took the dildo, which was still coated in lube and raised an eyebrow in question.

“What? It’s a dildo what do you want me to say?” Mike blurted, his face going hot with embarrassment.

“It’s a shame I didn’t just barge in on you using it,” Harvey mused. “Must have been a sight to see.”

“It’s really not all that exciting.”

“You lying stretched out on your back, fucking yourself with this, like a whore? I beg to differ,” Harvey said, his voice rough and low in his throat. It made Mike’s breath catch.

“Is that something you’ve thought about?”

A moment of tense silence passed between them. Then Harvey handed the dildo back to Mike. “Lay down on the bed. I want to see how you use it.”

Mike felt panicked at the idea of having an audience, especially Harvey. He’d never really had much of an exhibition kink. “Harvey I-”

“I’m going to see it either way,” Harvey said lightly. “Either with the toy first, or while I f-”

“You are a kinky asshole, you know that?” Mike snapped, cutting Harvey off and snatching the dildo out of his hand. “Grab a chair if you plan on watching.”

Harvey grinned at him and went to get a chair from the breakfast table, cup of coffee in his other hand. He sat down at the foot of Mike’s bed and reclined in the chair, waiting for Mike to get on with it.

Mike crawled back onto the bed and lay down on his back, pulling the shirt up his stomach a bit, pushing the sleeves to his elbows. A deep breath and he spread his legs, his toes curling around the edge of the bed. He heard Harvey make an appreciative sound from his seat and Mike wanted to die.

“You know if this is how we do it the first time we fuck, it’s going to take a lot to keep things interesting,” he said, trying not to sound nervous.

“If you don’t want to do it, Mike, you don’t have to. Say something and we can make this nice and vanilla.”

That made Mike stop and think for a moment.

“Do you plan on fucking me again after today?” he asked, eyes fixed on the cracked ceiling.

“As often as I can,” Harvey replied.

“Okay.”

“You ready?” Harvey asked. Mike nodded. “Alright pick up where you left off then.”

It wasn’t easy at first, given that Mike was fully aware of Harvey’s eyes on him. But when he slid a hesitant finger into himself, to make sure he was still slick enough for the toy, and he heard Harvey’s breath hitch, it became a lot easier. He covered his fingers with a little bit more lube and worked three fingers into his hole, so Harvey could see the way it stretched around them.

“You’re not going to get much more from your fingers, Mike,” Harvey said, his voice wrecked despite him not taking part. Mike lifted his head to look at him. The bastard was sitting back in his chair, sipping his coffee looking for all the world like that was how he spent every Saturday morning.

“You don’t know that,” Mike challenged, teasing his prostate, his hips thrusting off the bed a bit. “I could be a whiz with my fingers.”

“Use the toy.”

It was an order.

Not a request or a suggestion but an outright order.

“Yes, sir.” It was Mike’s default reply and yes, part of it was teasing, hoping to catch Harvey off guard. But it just brought a look of possessive want to Harvey’s eyes.

“Good boy.”

Fuck. Mike was a goner.

He reached for the dildo and added a bit more lube, before bringing it to his entrance and teasing the head into him. He couldn’t hear Harvey breathing, which meant he was either going deaf or Harvey was holding his breath. Mike really wanted to tease him about it, but as the dildo slid forcefully into him and the air was knocked effectively from his lungs, he found he couldn’t. 

“Jesus,” he heard Harvey breath and he began working his wrist in the same rhythm as before. His free hand took hold of his cock, keeping pressure on it to hold off his orgasm. He wanted to make it last, wanted this burned into Harvey’s memory for the rest of his life, wanted to drive him mad with the sight until all he could do was hold Mike down and fuck him. At this rate, it wouldn’t take long, Harvey’s coffee completely forgotten on the dresser, the heel of his palm resting against the bulge of his growing erection.

“Like what you see?” Mike managed to ask, his words trailing off into a whine when the head of the dildo caught on the rim of his hole before pushing back in with a sharp thrust.

“Yes.”

That made him smile. “You going to join in any time soon?”

“Depends on how close you are to coming,” Harvey told him, his tone casual as if they were at the office discussing a case. Mike craned his neck to look at him and was relieved to see he looked a little less pulled together than he sounded. Harvey was palming himself through his jeans, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he kept his eyes fixed on Mike and the two. When he saw Mike looking, though, his eyes caught his and a lazy, predatory smile graced his lips. It went straight to Mike’s cock, making him moan and close his eyes so he couldn’t see it. But it was fixed in his memory and even if he wasn’t looking at Harvey, he’d still be able to see that smile, the one that told Mike how owned he really was.

“How close are you?” Harvey asked.

“C-close.”

“You have two options,” Harvey said, standing from his chair. Mike’s hand stopped working the toy and he opened his eyes. “You can come now and I fuck you. Or you wait until I say you can come. I don’t care which you choose.”

“I did not wait this goddamn long to just,” Mike hissed when his body clenched around the dildo. “-come before you fuck me.”

Harvey chuckled. “Alright then.”

Mike frowned when Harvey knelt down and began rummaging in his toybox. “Harvey what are you-” He groaned when he saw what Harvey had pulled out. It was a dark leather cock ring, one he’d gotten on a whim but had never really used. Harvey had it dangling off his index finger like it was nothing as he walked back to the bed and stood between Mike’s legs.

“Just in case your body decides to fight you,” he murmured. He reached out a hand and pushed Mike’s own hand away from his cock. His fingers wrapped around it in a sure and tight grip and Mike choked out what sounded like a sob, his head falling back against the bed. He expected to feel the cool leather but instead, a wet heat engulfed him and he let out a shout of surprise.

There were few things as wonderful Mike realized then, as he opened his eyes and looked between his legs, as the sight of Harvey with his lips stretched perfectly around his cock. If it weren’t for Harvey’s fingers tight around the base of his cock he probably would have come from the sight alone. But Harvey had a vice grip on him, almost painful, while his mouth worked the head of Mike’s cock, tongue sliding down the length, tasting him, making Mike whine. It was a great distraction, since Mike almost didn’t feel Harvey slipping the cock ring into place. When Harvey pulled back however, Mike groaned from the tightness and fisted his hands in the top sheet on the bed.

“God you’re such an ass,” Mike breathed and Harvey just grinned.

“This was your choice, Mike.”

Mike whined. “This is cruel.” The dildo shifted when his body clenched on its own and it made him groan, rolling his hips. “Please, Harvey.”

“Please what, Mike?” Harvey asked, though he was slowly unfastening his jeans.

“Fuck me.” It was begging, pure, raw, pathetic begging and Mike didn’t care at all. “Please Harvey just fuck me.”

Harvey hummed and stripped off his jeans. He undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off, plain white tank underneath it stretched perfectly across his chest. He wasn’t toned, not in the way Mike expected. His torso was made up of soft lines and faintly tanned skin, not the harsh edges of his suits. Mike wanted to reach out and touch him, to canvas his body and commit every detail, every mole, every freckle, every scar, to memory. He wanted to read him as if he were braile beneath his fingers, learn all there was to know in the dark crevices of Harvey’s soul.

But Harvey moved, still wearing the tank, and reached for the lube and condom. He kept his eyes on Mike’s face while he tugged off his boxer briefs and rolled on the condom, coating his fingers with lube. 

“You tell me if I hurt you, understood?” He asked.

“You won’t hurt me.”

“Mike.”

“Alright, yes, I’ll tell you.” He frowned at Harvey’s fingers. “I’m stretched as far as I can probably get, you don’t need to prepare me, Harvey.”

“Watching you gave me an idea,” Harvey said, again, his voice casual and uninterested, despite his cock laying hard against his thigh. He nudged Mike, instructing him to move up the bed a little. Then his hand reached for the dildo and pulled it out with a slow, demanding drag that had Mike hissing through his teeth.

Mike had been ready for the empty feeling that came after using a toy, but Harvey worked it back into him with a sharp twist of his wrist and Mike cried out. “Fuck, Harvey.”

“Open up a bit more for me, babe,” Harvey told him, voice rough and low in his throat. It made Mike shiver and he did his best to get his body to relax. Harvey started talking as he fucked Mike slowly with the dildo. “You told me once that your mind never really shuts up. I imagine that can be unbearable after a while. You had also insinuated that sex was a good distraction, but you had never managed to really achieve that blissful quiet you wanted so much.” He looked up at Mike’s face. “Am I wrong?”

“N-no.” Mike was just shocked Harvey had remembered. They had had that conversation months ago, over drinks and a panic attack. Harvey had blown it off, acted like Mike was just in need of a good lay and some sleep. But he had remembered. 

“Were you hoping to achieve that today? With your toys?” Harvey asked him, forcing the dildo into Mike’s ass as deep as it would go and holding it there with two fingers. Mike arched off the bed with a sob. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes. Yes that’s what I wanted. Fucking christ, Harvey.”

“Was it working?” 

Mike could barely breath. “N-no. No it wasn’t, not really.” He admitted, covering his face with a hand so he wouldn’t have to look at Harvey.

Harvey’s final question was soft, his hand still. “Do you want me to help?”

“Yes,” it was a breathy plea.

“Then you need to trust me.”

“I do.”

That earned him a ghost of a smile, the slightest curl of Harvey’s lips as he pressed the dildo in again and brought the fingers covered in lube to rest against Mike’s swollen, fucked out hole. “I want to see how well you stretch around this and my fingers, okay?” He teased Mike’s hole with his index finger, tracing the edge of the dildo. Mike could only whine and nod his head. “Breathe for me, boy.”

It hurt at first. Harvey’s blunt fingers worked their way in with a painful sting, the only distraction Mike had were the soft kisses along his thigh and occasionally his cock. Harvey was careful with him, taking his time and going slow as he slid the first finger in along the dildo. He shushed him with gentle words until the first finger slid in and out of him easily and the sting had begun to subside. Then the second finger and the sting returned, Mike sobbing as his fingers gripped the sheet in a desperate, white knuckle hold. 

When Harvey had four fingers moving easily alongside the dildo and Mike was shaking on the bed, Harvey pulled his hand away and leaned down to kiss Mike, licking into his mouth. “You’re such a good boy, Mike. You’re so good for me.” He said between kisses.

“H-Harvey-” But Mike didn’t really have anything to say. He grabbed for Harvey, clung to him with shaking hands.

“Do you want more?” Harvey asked him. “Or was this too much?”

“You…” MIke swallowed. “You said you were going to fuck me. I am n-not wearing this damned cock ring so you can quit halfw-way through.”

Harvey chuckled. “Alright, roll onto your stomach for me.”

Mike did as he was told and Harvey slid a pillow under his hips. He took hold of another and hid his face in it, his cock painfully hard and his body shaking.

“Same rules apply. If it hurts too much you tell me,” Harvey said. “Don’t let me hurt you for the sake of impressing me. Understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Harvey pressed a soft kiss to the small of Mike’s back, pushing the shirt up to his shoulders so he could kiss along his spine. “Breathe,” he said again, pulling out the dildo till only the head rested inside Mike’s ass. It slid easily.

Mike closed his eyes and tried to breathe in a calm, repetitive rhythm, his hands fisted in the sleeves of the shirt and the sheets on the bed. He yelped when lube hit his skin, Harvey spreading it around his hole and dipping two fingers inside quickly. Then he lined up, kneeling on the bed behind Mike, and slowly, so painstakingly slowly, slid into Mike. It hurt, the stretch unbearable and painful and god he was already too full with Harvey’s cock buried in his ass. 

“Ready?” Harvey asked, voice as wrecked as Mike felt.

“Fuck just do it,” Mike sobbed into the pillow. 

“Does it hurt?” Mike shook his head. “Honest?” He nodded into the pillow and Harvey leaned down to kiss the small of his back. “Good boy, Mike, you’re being so good.”

The desperate noises Harvey made helped keep Mike grounded as he pressed the dildo in alongside his cock, filling Mike so thoroughly he thought he was going to split along his spine. It took a few tries before Harvey was able to get a rhythm going, alternating the thrusts of his cock with the dildo, so Mike always had something in him. It punched the air from his lungs, each forceful, deep thrust, making Mike claw at the sheets and cry out into the pillow. After the first five thrusts or so it began to feel good, really good, the stretch and burn and fuck the way Harvey’s hand tightened on his hip, leaving finger tip bruises on his skin that would ache in a few hours. And then there were the things Harvey was saying, telling Mike how good he felt, how perfect he was, how gorgeous he was, how pliant, all in the same low growl of a voice that made Mike want to sob.

Somewhere, Mike wasn’t exactly sure when, amidst the press of the dildo and the thrust of Harvey’s hips and the ache that stretched through his whole body, his cock angry and red and painfully hard, something snapped. 

Click.

His mind went blank.

Click.

His body went slack and lead like against the bed.

Click.

All that mattered was Harvey.

Mike let out a grateful, desperate groan and turned his head to look up at Harvey over his shoulder. Harvey stilled his hips and leaned down, bracing himself on the bed. “You okay?”

“I have to,” Mike swore when Harvey gave a shallow thrust. “Fuck, Harvey please let me come, please.” His voice sounded out of focus, his words slurring a little on his tongue.

“Okay,” Harvey kissed his neck. “Okay give me a second.”

Mike was too far gone to stifle the a cry when Harvey pulled out the dildo. He felt Harvey’s arms wrap around him, pulling him up onto his knees, Mike’s back flush against Harvey’s chest. One hand came to rest on Mike’s throat, the other reaching down to remove the cockring. Harvey kept his hips still, pressed in to the hilt, as he wrapped his hand around Mike’s cock and began stroking him. Mike sobbed at the sensation, Harvey’s cock filling him, his hand picking up speed.

“That’s it, Mike, that’s it,” Harvey told him, biting at his ear. “Come for me.”

Mike came with a breathless cry, his head dropping back onto Harvey’s shoulder as his orgams ripped through him, coating harvey’s hand with his come. It was the final trigger, Mike’s mind completely checking out and his body turning to hot lead in Harvey’s arms, pliant and heavy and completely his.

Harvey held him like that while he fucked him, the slide of his cock easy and hot on Mike’s insides. A litany of pitiful noises spilled from Mike’s lips, whimpers of Harvey’s name as his hands came to hold Harvey’s forearm, which was still pressed across his chest, the man’s long fingers resting against Mike’s throat. The grip on his throat tightened and Harvey’s thrusts grew erratic and sharp and something in Mike knew that meant he was close to coming. He willed his body to listen to him, just for another moment, and he clenched around Harvey, drowning himself in the helpless, guttural moan that it earned him. 

Three more thrusts and a sobbing moan of Mike’s name and Harvey came, tightening his hold on Mike before dropping them to the bed. Mike felt like he’d just smoked half a dozen joints, the high spreading through him with such a warming content feelings that it brought a goofy smile to his face. 

“That was fucking awesome,” he slurred, dissolving into giggles. He could feel Harvey smiling against his neck. 

“You gonna be okay for a minute?” he asked, voice heavy and laced with a delicious accent that Mike almost never heard. 

“You sound like a New Yorker, Holy shit,” Mike giggled, trying to twist and face him. It did nothing but shift Harvey’s cock inside of him, causing Harvey to hiss from the oversensitivity.

“I am a New Yorker, stupid.” Mike caught it again, heavier and completely on purpose. Harvey was teasing him, humoring him with it. “Stay here, I’m going to clean up.”

“Aye, Keptin.” Mike murmured, stretching like a cat. Harvey chuckled and pulled out, kissing Mike’s ear. Mike closed his eyes and listened to Harvey moved around his apartment, toss the condom in the bathroom trash can, the running water in the bathroom sink where he washed his hands and wiped himself down, before coming back to wipe Mike clean. He was careful with the cloth when he slid it between Mike’s ass cheeks, wiping away the excess lube. When he was finished he returned the cloth to the bathroom and peeled off his undershirt. He sat Mike up and pulled off the star trek shirt, rubbing gentle circles into his back as he did. 

The moment Harvey lay back down, though, Mike curled into him, draping a leg across Harvey’s waist, burying his face in Harvey’s neck. 

“You okay?” Harvey asked, his fingers reaching up to toy with Mike’s hair.

“You’re amazing,” Mike sighed in reply.

Harvey laughed. “You won’t be saying that when you can’t walk tomorrow.”

“That’s okay you can just carry me everywhere.”

“Oh will I?”

“Yes because I’ve earned it.”

“No you haven’t.”

“I have to. I am your goddamn superman,” Mike slurred with a dopey smile. “I have earned the right to be carried around by you.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love me for it, right?” Mike looked up in a moment of clarity. “I uh. I said the thing.”

Harvey arched an eyebrow at him. “The thing?”

“The L Word.”

A soft smile appeared on Harvey’s face. He coaxed Mike into a kiss, one that felt like a promise.

“I think we can work with that.” Harvey told him. “Now stop thinking and close your eyes for a bit.”

Mike nodded and curled back up against Harvey’s side.

“Harvey?”

“Mm?”

“Stay?”

“Of course.”


End file.
